NC/EX-1
History A few months after the deployment of the NC-1 Gundam the Teran Empire began improving their mobile suit technology. Aware that the Teran would eventually outclass their mobile suits again the engineers and scientists within the Solar Federation began collecting data from the NC-1 in the hopes that they could improve the design and maintain a steady flow of upgrades to keep their suits on par with the enemy. The NC/EX-1, standing for New Concept Experimental, was designed to test upgrades that were proposed for the NC-1. Due to pressure from the enemy and from the higher ups of Solar Federation Military Command the mobile suit was soon pushed into combat under the flag of the Bravo Team, a special branch of commandos designed to tackle the tougher jobs using specialized suits. Design and Technology The NC/EX-1 was developed directly from the NC-1 Gundam. This resulted in similarities between the mobile suits that were exploited by the designers to develop new technology for the NC-1. While titled a Gundam, the mobile suit lacked a THD and thus was limited to more standardized weaponry. However the mobile suit earned it's title by being a powerful and flexible suit in battle. While most of the mobile suit's armaments were copied from the NC-1, the Gundam did use a unique weapon called a Rocket Hook. As the name implies, these were two hooks attached to a long cable concealed within the wrists of the mobile suit that when used were fired by thrusters and used to disarm or ensnare enemy mobile suits. The hooks themselves were anti beam coated and thus able to block beam sabers and even beams if used skillfully. However the cable was exposed and thus the pilot had to be careful lest the cables be cut. The NC/EX-1 was also designed to be faster than the NC-1 Gundam. Unable to utilize a Variable I-Field the mobile suit instead relied on speed and mobility to outmaneuver the opponent. For this purpose the armor of the mobile suit was thinner than the NC-1 and more thruster vents were installed in the legs and arms. Equipment *'Specialized Beam Rifle: '''A customized beam rifle based off the Variable Beam Rifle of the NC-1. Because the mobile suit couldn't supply the power neccesary for the Railgun Mode, this rifle was designed to be stronger than an average beam rifle by about a third. The NC/EX-1 had one such rifle and it was stored either on the back or underneath the shield. *'Vulcan Cannons:' A standard feature in all mobile suits. Two beam vulcan cannons were mounted on the head to intercept missiles and to bombard enemies at close range. *'Gundam Shield: A defensive shield constructed entirely out of compressed Regenium. Like the mobile suit itself the shield was constructed in smaller sections, allowing it to disperse kinetic force more easily. For further defensive strength the shield was anti-beam coated. The shield was mounted on the left arm. Unlike the NC-1 this shield featured a storage clamp for the Specialized Beam Rifle. *'Rocket Hooks: T'wo anti beam coated hooks attached to a long cable that were concealed within the wrists of the mobile suit. When needed they were fired by thrusters and were used to disarm or ensnare enemy mobile suits. *'''Beam Sabers: Two standard beam sabers for use in close combat. They are stored on the back until needed. The beam sabers drew directly from the mobile suit and because of that lacked a need for recharge. '' Category:Future Era